Amor Aeternus Est (Love is Eternal)
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: My name is Bruce Stevenson, though they just call me Alpha. I am one of five successful recombinant DNA experiments created by the Rockets. This is a record of our lives from the day we received a gift: Freedom. M for Lemons I do not own Pokemon, only my OCs and places of my creation.
1. Chapter 1

*This takes place a ways before, during, and slightly after the A.D.U. goes to the Orange Islands. Evan also makes a small appearance*

* * *

"Alpha, Beta, and Delta, report to the arena at once! Gamma and Beta, report to Dr. Nanba!" A voice blares over the intercom system. I sigh and roll out of bed, my 14' pure white wings warp around my chest so I can put my uniform on. I have blood red eyes flecked with gold, long, white hair, a white Charizard tail with a grey flame, white Umbreon ears with black rings, small spikes on each knuckle, gold rings on my arms, legs, and up my spine. I'm 17, 6' 4", a very pale complexion, and am 226 lbs. of muscle. I turn to my roommates, Nick and Jacob, who are also getting dressed. Jacob has short, spiky orange hair, blue eyes, pinkish skin, orange Salamance wings, an Eevee tail, claws, a mouth of dragon fangs, orange tufts of fur around his ankles and wrists, and Eevee ears. He is 12, 5' 7", and 180 lbs. Nick has a black, grey military buzz cut, brown eyes, dark skin covered with scales, dog canines, a red stripe down his back, elbow fins, a big dorsal fin, and ridges on either side that go from the base of his neck to his tail bone. Nick is the oldest of us at 23; he's 6'8" and a half, and 285 lbs of raw strength.

"Good luck with Banba." I say. "It's Nanba!" The doctor yells over the intercom, we just sigh and walk out of our room; Lucy and Angel are already in the corridor waiting for us. Lucy is also 17, 5'8", long black, blue, brown hair, solemn gray eyes, Loppuny ears, retractable hand spikes, blue and black fur around her wrists, ankles, and neck, and paws for feet. Angel is the youngest at 8, 5'5", short, brown hair, Aerodactyl wings on her back, an Aerodactyl tail, massive spikes on two of her knuckles, Kabutops blades on her wrist that run to her elbows, talons, spikes around her neck, blue eyes, Bastiodon spikes down her back, and an unhealthy obsession with fire and explosives. "You guys ready?" Lucy asks. "Yeah, lets skedaddle before something," That's as far as I get before an explosion rocks the helicarrier, which is 14'000' up in the air.

"DAMNIT ANGEL! Can't you go 10 minutes without blowing something up?!" Lucy demands as we all turn on Angel, whose face is blackened by whatever blew up. "In my defense, that was 13 minutes." She says helpfully with a smile. "Whatever." I grumble and, ignoring her protests, pick her up by her tail. "Alpha, Omega, and Delta reporting for duty." I announce when we get to the arena and lineup. There is an Aggron, Steelix, and Rhyperior in the center of the field, all of them look scared, depressed, and anxious. "Your task," A voice says behind the shatterproof glass, ", is to either last 2 hours or kill them." "They've been abused, and further abuse waits if they leave the field." Lucy says sympathetically. "Very well, option two." I sigh then wave to the glass and a timer starts.  
I may or may not have mentioned that we all have a small amount of Psychic abilities, not much but enough to communicate with telepathy. –The Steelix first.- I project and Angel asks, - Can blow something up?- - Can you make something implode?- Lucy asks and Angel nods. – Go for it. - I say and then fly up the Steelix to his head. "Hurry up, Angel!" Lucy shouts while she dodges a Hyper Beam from the Rhyperior. "Done, Bruce, off!" Angel yells and I jump off and snap my wings open right before the Steelix is encased by a white light. "At least it was quick." I sigh and swoop down to grab the Steelix's fang-like plates.

* * *

The usual, R&R folks. XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention!" A deep voice booms & we turn around, stiff as boards, to see the Boss in the door frame. "You two, with me." He orders before he walks out with us close behind. "Sit." He instructs, indicating some chairs on the other side of his desk. "I know of your predicament, because it was my idea. I also have a way to make it, easier, for you." He explains before he pulls two belts with 6 indentions in them and two wristbands out of his desk drawer. "Put these on." He instructs & hands us the wristbands. "I've decided to let the five of you go on a 'journey'. The other three have been informed & given the same items, as well as 4 empty Pokeballs and the choice of two out of over 268 Pokémon." This explanation leaves us slack-jawed, but we soon walk out of his office with four others in tow.

"Luckily, we don't need translators." Lucy points out when we return to our room with our new Pokémon, I picked a Shiny Cyndaquil & a Shiny Snivy & Lucy got a Shiny Zorua & a Shiny Riolu. "You four got names?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm Carrie," The Cyndaquil begins, ", the Snivy is Orchid, Zorua is Feya, and Riolu is Atora." Me & Lucy just nod and start packing. We both pack a week's food, clothes, and some weapons. I strap my 4' sword on my back and my customized pistol in my shoulder holster under my coat. Lucy gets her two, foot long daggers and several throwing stars and knifes. When we get to the bay doors, we find the others. Angel got an Aerodactyl and Cranidos, Jordan got a Vulpix and a Charmander, Nick went with a Mightyena and a Houndoom.

"Well, good luck guys." Jordan says before him, Angel, and her Aerodactyl jump of the landing strip. "Those wristbands contain tracking devices, communicators, vid screens, and a device that alerts you to the presences of Shadow Pokemon, as well as Legendary Pokemon in disguise." The co-pilot informs us before taking off.  
Soon, Nick is dropped off in the Hoenn Region and we're deposited in Sinnoh outside of Sandgem Town. "Anything happens with your primary mission; push the 'R' on the band." The pilot says before they fly away.

* * *

Helios (From Son of Ra): Nachos.

Me: WTF!? You're not even in this fic!

Helios: So?

Me: So? SO! Do you want to break the fourth wall!

Helios: But, nachos. +Holds bowl of nachos.

Me: Hmph, you're lucky nachos can repair the damage you've done to the fourth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Attention!" A deep voice booms & we turn around, stiff as boards, to see the Boss in the door frame. "You two, with me." He orders before he walks out with us close behind. "Sit." He instructs, indicating some chairs on the other side of his desk. "I know of your predicament, because it was my idea. I also have a way to make it, easier, for you." He explains before he pulls two belts with 6 indentions in them and two wristbands out of his desk drawer. "Put these on." He instructs & hands us the wristbands. "I've decided to let the five of you go on a 'journey'. The other three have been informed & given the same items, as well as 4 empty Pokeballs and the choice of two out of over 268 Pokémon." This explanation leaves us slack-jawed, but we soon walk out of his office with four others in tow.

"Luckily, we don't need translators." Lucy points out when we return to our room with our new Pokémon, I picked a Shiny Cyndaquil & a Shiny Snivy & Lucy got a Shiny Zorua & a Shiny Riolu. "You four got names?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm Carrie," The Cyndaquil begins, ", the Snivy is Orchid, Zorua is Feya, and Riolu is Atora." Me & Lucy just nod and start packing. We both pack a week's food, clothes, and some weapons. I strap my 4' sword on my back and my customized pistol in my shoulder holster under my coat. Lucy gets her two, foot long daggers and several throwing stars and knifes. When we get to the bay doors, we find the others. Angel got an Aerodactyl and Cranidos, Jordan got a Vulpix and a Charmander, Nick went with a Mightyena and a Houndoom.

"Well, good luck guys." Jordan says before him, Angel, and her Aerodactyl jump of the landing strip. "Those wristbands contain tracking devices, communicators, vid screens, and a device that alerts you to the presences of Shadow Pokemon, as well as Legendary Pokemon in disguise." The co-pilot informs us before taking off.  
Soon, Nick is dropped off in the Hoenn Region and we're deposited in Sinnoh outside of Sandgem Town. "Anything happens with your primary mission; push the 'R' on the band." The pilot says before they fly away.

* * *

Helios (From Son of Ra): Nachos.

Me: WTF!? You're not even in this fic!

Helios: So?

Me: So? SO! Do you want to break the fourth wall!

Helios: But, nachos. +Holds bowl of nachos.

Me: Hmph, you're lucky nachos can repair the damage you've done to the fourth.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should swing by Professor Rowan's lab." I say and Lucy nods before we start towards the small town. When we get there, with our Pokemon out, we're soon followed by 3 kids. "They're all beginners." I say quietly, but loud enough for them to overhear. "And your point?!" The girl with blue hair demands. "Calm down Dawn, I'm sure it wasn't meant as an insult." A boy with black hair explains. "Bite me, Lucas. Come on Barry." The girl, Dawn, huffs and follows the blond boy inside. "Are you two also here for your starter Pokemon?" The Professor asks when we walk in.  
"Well if they are, they've got some very rare Pokémon." Lucas states and they all look at our Pokémon. "Incredible! Where did you find them?!" Barry gasps and Carrie says. "They found me in the Unova region outside Nimbasa City. They got Orchid near New Bark Town. Feya joined us at Mt. Silver. And Atora was captured at the Whirl Islands." "So incredibly awesome." Barry says stupidly and Feya blows a raspberry. "No, we don't want starter Pokémon, we just need a map of Sinnoh." Lucy explains and Rowan nods then shuffles through some papers on his desk and comes back over with a map. "Hmm, here you go, and good luck." He says as we walk out of the lab.  
"Shouldn't we be heading for Route 2?" Lucy asks when we step onto Route 1. "Yes, but there's been reports of a Legendary Pokémon at Lake Verity." I reply as we pass the turn off for Twinleaf Town. "And how do you plan on catching it?" "Uh, with a Pokeball?"

* * *

I probably wont be able to update this story for a while, sorry


End file.
